Don't believe you've met my brothers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriels just full of giggles now, surrounded by that ring of holy fire, and he gives them a shit eating grin. "Guys? You are sooooo dead!" And then the warehouse began to shake.


Gabriel gave a silent chuckle and a slightly off-putting smile on his face as there was a silent shift in the air around them. Sam and Dean exchanged looks at the sudden change of attitude from their trickster prisoner. This was not how someone at their mercy should be acting.

The archangel gave a silent chuckle as he shook out his hands and crossed his arms in a fashion of good humor.

"Guys guys guys! You are all soooooo dead!"

They yelped in surprise as the warehouse began to shake, Gabriel giggled to himself and clapped his hands, "Have I introduced you guys to my older brothers?"

A dark haired man appeared next to him, facial expression set into a firm frown, not upset necassarily, just stern and tacturn. His eyes shined with this cerilean blue. Power seemed to radiate off of him in waves, so strong that its noticeable to the humans too.

Another is next to them, on the other side, dark toned and black short hair, green eyes are electrifying them without actually doing so. He stares at the ring of fire trapping the younger archangel in his spot. Gabriel grins and wiggles his fingers at him, his lips twitch slightly in amusement and fondness.

"Hey Rapha!"

"Little brother."

Then the last, a blonde man, red eyes twinkling like rubies and he grins sharkishly.

"Gabriel have you gotten yourself into trouble that you need your big brothers to bail you out again."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out and the blonde man stuck his tongue out in return. The dark haired man smacked him across the back of the head.

"Lucifer please act your age."

The blonde, Lucifer, ducked his head reaching up to fix his hair.

"Well Michael why don't you do us all the favor of freeing him."

He holds out a hand, and like an animal coming to the call of an owner, the flame shoots out and gathers around his outstretched fingers. Michael watches is as he twists his hand and it gathers as a ball of flame in his palm. Closing his fist the fire is extinguished into steam.

"Gabriel you've been misbehaving again."

Gabriel looks put out when his oldest brother turns to peer at him pointedly.

"I have not! Just having some fun Mikey!"

"I have been coming to the conclusion that your definition of fun differs from my definition."

"Obviously!", Gabriel pouted and slumped until Michael's lips quirked upwards in a shadow of a smile and he shook his head.

"You are more trouble then your worth."

"But you love me!"

Lucifer snorted and chuckled, nodding his head slowly as he turned his attention back around from something he'd been focusing on in the other side of the warehouse. His eyes were shining with hidden humor only a certain few were privy to. Raphael made a face and tilted his head up slightly.

"When was the last time groomed yourself Gabriel, those wings are an eye sore!"

Gabriel made a face only a younger brother can make to that of an older brothers questioning.

"I will take that as it has been too long, come, we are returning home where you will be properly groomed."

"Not by you!"

Michael and Lucifer actually looked like they agree'd on this one little thing, great, how come whenever they were ganging up against him is when they agreed on something. That just wasn't fair. Raphael gave him a smile that made his skin crawl slightly.

"Who else?"

"Mikeeeeeyyyyyy!"

"Go Gabriel, we are going to have words with this human for daring try and capture you, and you are going to get yourself groomed."

He griped as Raphael took him by the shoulder and they disappeared. Michael and Lucifer turned to face both Winchesters in sync, their faces a matching sort of serious.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, I do not believe we have been acquainted, we are Gabriel's older brothers."

"And we do not agree on most these days, but we do agree that he is off limits, not to be bothered by the likes of you."

"And we are not the ones you would desire to get on the bad side of."

"So we leave this warning with you, touch him again, and we will show you tortures that not even your worst nightmares can dream up."


End file.
